Why
by fanfictionlover12
Summary: Bennan turns up at Booth's door shot in the stomach, she does't remember why.


The gun shot was not heard across the street, in the same building or even in the same room as the gun. Brennan had no idea how she got to the ground and later she wouldn't even remember what happened next. She tried to stand up straight but as soon as she straightened her legs, she fell to the ground. On the next attempt she managed to stand slightly with the help of a wall. Making her way to the door, Brennan realized how much blood she was losing. She moved one of her hands that were supporting her to put presser on the hole in her stomach. As she did her only hand left on the wall slip, Brennan hit her head on the wall before hitting the ground, leaving a large gash. Feeling daisied and light headed Brennan tried to get up again; this was more difficult than her last attempt because her hand were covered in blood. Finally standing and making it to the door, Brennan looked outside, the only thing she saw in the street was her car parked right outside. Walking to her car, she thought about where she was going to drive to next. She knew that she would not be able to make it to her apartment or the hospital, the only place close enough was booth's apartment. After digging in her pocket to find her car keys, Brennan unlocked to car and pulled herself inside. After struggling in the dark for a bit Brennan found the key hole and turned on the car. Brennan was grateful that there was no one parked either side of her or she would not have made it out of the parking space. She had to use her full attention to force on driving straight on the road. After the struggle of driving to booth's apartment, Brennan could barely make it up the stair before she fell against booth's door. She knocked as hard as she could from her seated precision. Booth opened to door and Brennan looked up at him before passing out. Booth after seeing Brennan unconscious body on his door step ran to his home phone and called an ambulance. Booth waited with Brennan for the ambulance, keeping pressure on the bullet hole in her stomach. As soon as the ambulances arrive, the medics did their best to stabilise Brennan before rushing her off to the hospital. Booth jumped in the ambulance with Brennan just before the doors closed. He was debating with himself who he should call and tell what happened. Booth decided that he should let Brennan choose when she wakes up, he would just say if people asked that she was sick and at home getting better. The doors of the ambulance opened and booth realised that they had arrived. Booth tried to follow Brennan as the doctors took her straight to surgery. As the doctors pushing Brennan on a rolling bed when through the waiting room, booth stopped and sat down. Booth only realised that he had fallen asleep as he was woken up by the doors of surgery open. As he opened his eyes, he saw a group of nurses and doctors wheeling Brennan out. Booth stood as he was addressed be a doctor and a surgeon, they asked how he knew Brennan and he replied be telling about their partnership. "The bullet hit a small blood vessel; there was a fair amount of internal bleeding which we have stopped. She loss a lot of blood and will need a cupule of pints of blood to replace it. I have to say I think she is very lucky that the bullet did not hit any of her maigre arteries or organs," said the surgeon as soon as he got booth's attention. The doctor was the next to speak, "I will needed to see her in about an hour, but she might be able to go home in a week or earlier." Booth than expressed his thanks for their work and then asked where he could find Brennan. "ICU, East wing, room 14. Ask the nurses if you get lost," replied the doctor. Booth woke again when the doctor came into Brennan's hospital room; he had not even remembered walking to the room. The doctor apologised for waking booth, booth only told him that he didn't mind it was early morning anyway. The doctor told booth after checking on Brennan that he was going to stop her sedation by that afternoon and she might be awake by that night. Booth again thanked the doctor for his work, before returning to his chair and drifting off into his sleep. Booth was awaken be his phone vibrating in his pocket, he looked at the caller id and saw that it was Cam calling. "Agent booth" he said into the phone, "where are you and doctor brennan I have been waiting at the crime scene for almost an hour," Came Cam's voice from the other end. "Bones is sick and I can't work this case. I'll call the office and get someone over there to help you," replied booth. "Why can't you work this case?" asked cam. "I'm busy, but I'll try and drop in about lunch time" said booth back to cam before hanging up. As booth dialled Carillon 's number, he wandered if he should tell what had happened or if he should lie to her. As soon as she answered he decided to tell her the truth, if he lied to her she would find out later and she would not let him forget it. "Carillon," booth started "I need you to get someone else to work this case with cam. Bones and I can't work it." Booth said a calmly as he could manage. "Why not booth, you're the best I have," replied carillon. "Do you want me to tell you or show you," ask booth less calmly then before. "Show me or I think your lying," came carillon's reply. Booth hung up after he got carillon's answer and took a photo on his phone of Brennan lying still, sedated. Before he sent it he added a little caption with "no one else knows, don't tell anyone." A minute later, carillon called back and booth answered the call. He knew what she was going to say, but he was surprised when he heard her voice. She sounded like she was about to cry, "What happened? When did she get there? Does max know? How do you know? Don't worry about work I'll get someone to cover you," said carillon before the line when died and booth realised that she had hung up. As booth relaxed back into his chair he looked at his watch, it was almost eleven o'clock. This surprised booth because after looking at his watch he walked over to Brennan, kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

It took booth almost a full hour to get home, have a shower, get changed and eat breakfast. He had no idea on what carillon had told everyone, he had no idea on what to tell people went they asked, he just knew that Brennan was lying in hospital sedated.

Booth was surprised when he got to the lab, all the squints were working, and it looked like a normal day. The first one to see him was cam "hi booth, where's Brennan? Could really use her help on this one," came cam's voice from across the room. Booth walked up to her and said "she busy, like I'm meant to be. Just though I'd see how you're all going." "We're all fine so if you want to be busy again being my guest," cam replied. Booth turned around to see Anglia, "booth can I have a word," she said before leading him in to her room. Once they were inside, Anglia closed the door and said "where is brennan? I found her phone at the crime scene, we found blood that does not belong to our victim and she is not at her apartment, I've already checked." Booth didn't how to reply, after a brief silence he said "ICU, East wing, room 14. She turned up at my place early this morning she had been shot and was losing blood fast. I've been in her room all of this morning." Anglia didn't take the news well, she almost started crying before she run out of the room. Booth guested that she was heading to the hospital and followed her to the car park and then on to the hospital.

Booth had to lead Anglia to Brennan's room; booth waited and watched Anglia walk in to Brennan's hospital room. Booth could not see her face, but the sound Anglia made said it all. The shock of seeing her best friend lying still in a hospital was too much for her to handle. Anglia turned to face booth and he saw the tears in her eyes, she moved to hug booth and he didn't hesitate in hugging her back. Anglia pulled away from the hug and started to cry, booth took her outside the room. "We have to keep strong," started booth, "you know what Brennan would say. Anyway she might be awake tonight, so we have to be strong to then." Anglia sniff a cupule of time to stop herself crying, she turned away from booth and looked in through the door to watch Brennan. "How many other people know the truth," asked Anglia without turning around to look at booth. Booth relied that only three people knew, Anglia, Carillon and him. Anglia asked why booth didn't tell the other, booth simply replied "I didn't know who to tell." Anglia made the call, she was surprised that no one had realised that she had left. Cam picked up the call and Anglia asked her to get everyone to hear the call, "you may be wandering where booth and Brennan are and I have the answer. They are with me, in the hospital, in the ICU, east wing, room 14. If you want to find out why I think you should come and visit," Anglia hung up before she heard all the questions. The next people to ring were Brennan's family, this did not go well ether and by the end Anglia was crying again.

Booth and Anglia had both decided that they would wait in the lobby to show those who came were to go. The first to arrive was Brennan's family and booth took them to Brennan's room. Once they reached the room booth sat in the chair closest to the bed Brennan lay still in, Brennan's father max sat in the chair on the other side of the bed that was a little bit farther than the one booth sat in. As soon as they were settled Anglia walked in with the others, there were mixed emotions amongst the group. Cam could not take the news and left the room, jack when straight to Anglia who was in the corner and hugged her, sweets when outside to comfort cam and Wendell just sat in a chair and looked down at his feet.

No one spoke, sweets and cam came back in after 10 mins and the silence continued. 10 minutes later, the doctor came and examined Brennan, he said before he left that she should wake at about 5 o'clock that afternoon. With that news everyone except booth and Anglia left to get changed and wait for the news that Brennan was wake. Anglia pulled out her sketch pad ad started to draw Brennan laying still in the bed and booth started to play with his belt and watch Brennan lifeless.

5 o'clock came slower than expected; the doctors came in at five to five and said everything was on track. After they left booth moved his chair closer so that he could hold Brennan's hand.

Booth nearly jumped when he felt Brennan squeeze his hand, after getting over the shock he watched Brennan open her eyes.

"Bones, how do you feel?" booth asked in a caring tone, the words made Anglia look up from her sketch book. "How long have I been out?" asked Brennan, not answering booths question? "Not quite a day. Everyone was worried about you," answered booth. "How did I get here?" asked Brennan. Booth explained, "You turned up at my apartment, shot in the stomach and barely conscious. I called an ambulance and they took you here." Anglia was the next to speak, she was moving toward booth and Brennan, "hi honey, how do feel?" Brennan answered "like I've been shot." Anglia spoke again "do you remember anything that happened before you turned up at booth's door?" Brennan thought for a long time, finally she answered that the last thing she remembers was leave the Jeffersonian after finishing their last case.

"Do you remember where you were going or if anyone was following you?" ask booth after a brief silence. Again Brennan had to think before she answered, "I think I was going home and I don't I saw anyone following me."

Just after Brennan finished the nurse came in telling them that they had to leave, they said their goodbyes and left Brennan in piece. Soon after a man walked and placed a cloth dapped in chloroform of brennan's nose and mouth. Before another dressed in scrubs walking in with a wheelchair, together they placed Brennan in the wheelchair. After wheeling her out the hospital they pulled her into a white unmarked van and drove into the night.

The fact the Brennan had left would not be noticed until the rounds at 10 am in the morning. Booth arrives just as the search started.


End file.
